


Best. Feeling. Ever.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Stanley Uris - Freeform, i need views, ill explain in the notes so look there first, stanley uris masturbation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stanley Uris grows up





	Best. Feeling. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before you say anything, this is kinda a meme based off what richie says to stan in the movie also its kinda a au where instead of eddie being the one scared of sex and shit its stan and this is his way of overcoming his fear. also this is something kids do all the time so i dont think its really that weird.  
> I AM NOT SEXUALIZING THE ACTOR this is a f i c t i o n a l character  
> so imma stop trying to d e f e n d myself lmao but also smut fanfics get a lot of attention so gotta get on it ya know

   Stan laid in bed thinking of what Richie said to him today, “Try tickling your pickle for the first time.” It was a joke yeah, but the only reason he was thinking about this was, well, to be honest he had never… masterbated… before. He's a 14 year old jewish boy he would never! However with puberty you can't stop IT and usually Stan would wait for it to pass or just go to bed and IT would be gone in the morning.

    This one felt different though, felt like if he didn't take care of IT it wouldn't go away. He was so horny that even moving slightly would trigger something in his body. He had to do this whether he liked it or not, and to be completely honest, he did like it.

    He got up and locked his door, his parents were asleep but just in case. On the way back to his bed he took his shirt off, going off really on only what Richie says on a daily basis. His nipples were hard. He sat on his bed and took off his incredibly tight pants, which are usually tight, but not this tight.

     His arm brushed against his right nipple as he put his pants on the floor, moaning at contact. Curious he pinched at his nipples, moaning. He pays attention in sex ed but they never told you how to masturbate let alone that even doing so little felt so good, then again they could probably get fired for that. Not wasting anymore time, he placed a shaking palm on his still clothed erection.

     If felt like all of his sensitivity was at max volume. Without even realizing it he had added more pressure, thrusting into his palm roughly, moaning loudly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came, but his body desired more as he still had an erection. 'If it was that good with doing so little, it can only get better...' he thought as he took his boxer briefs off.

     He wiped the sweat from his forehead and grabbed his erection firmly, groaning, he started to flick his wrist up and down. Slowly at first, then going faster and faster.

     He was a moaning mess, and it wasn't long til he came for the second time that night. He practically screamed and was amazed his parents didn't knock to see if he was being murdered. He cleaned his mess and get under his bird covers, and before he drifted off to sleep he thought, 'Richie was right. Best. Feeling. Ever.' Then everything went black as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you do happen to want more of this let me know and i will do more


End file.
